When the Rain Came
by Leighace
Summary: Set at the end of 1.04, I started off with Zoe's 'last words'; some short Zade chapters.
1. Leaving the Heat Behind

**A/N:** So, I've never published anything, nor did I plan on publishing this one. But since MarieStarbuck ships Zoe/George and I made her ship Zade with this short drabble, I felt the need to publish my first bit. Please review away and don't hesitate to correct every damn mistake you find, I'm just starting here and I need all the advice I can get :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoe or Wade(even though I'd love to) or Hart of Dixie.

Set at the end of 1.04, I started off with Zoe's 'last words', let's see where this takes me, probably just a one shot...

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm just not that kind of girl," Zoe turned around, leaving Wade both disappointed and confused.<p>

"Zoe wait...!" he exclaimed. Zoe turned around, slightly annoyed and at the same time worried about her own reaction.

"Wade, I can't," she mumbled.

"I don't,... we don't have to, just come inside, okay?"

Considering that she was already soaked and that it would take her heater at least half an hour to get her room warm, she turned around and met Wade's gaze. His face lit up the moment she locked her eyes with his, "but don't get any ideas there, man!".

"You want anything, coffee, tea, vodka?" he asked after joining her in his living room.

"No thanks, dry clothes would be helpful though" He set aside his glass of vodka and disappeared into his bedroom.

"You okay with shorts and a shirt?" she heard him asking through the open door.

"That's fine, as long as they're dry" He came out with shorts which definitely didn't belong to him and one of his grey shirts, that she secretly adored him wearing.

"Thanks," she said, walking over into his bathroom to get rid of her soaking wet clothes.

When she came out, she found Wade sitting on his couch – shirtless. "Is that really necessary?" she asked while her eyes were wandering up and down his chest.

"You don't seem to mind at all," he said with a smile.

"Don't let your ego know, could end bad," Zoe stated, crashing next to him on the couch. "Do you mind, if I stay til I can go home without becoming an aquatic animal?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>The longer the evening went on, the closer Zoe and Wade were lying next to each other on the couch. Zoe was slowly falling asleep in his arms, while Wade was struggling with the urge to kiss her goodnight. "You sure you wanna stay?" He asked quietly, but Zoe was already fast asleep.<p> 


	2. Change of Emotions

**A/N:** _Wow. For the first published story/chapter ever, I'm a bit blown away by all the alerts. Thank you SO much! Now... I do get, that the whole "it would take her heater at least half an hour to get her room warm" didn't really make sense, but it was the only cause to keep Zoe with Wade; just imagine that the rain cooled off the air very(!) quickly. So here comes chapter 2 and I have to 'warn' you in advance, I like writing short chapters, thus there won't be a lot of long chapters, for those go and read Berlina's Castle fics :) Thanks to her and MarieStarbuck for bearing with my crappy English today. -Jeanne xxx_

* * *

><p>Woken up by the sun shining on her face, Zoe slowly opened her eyes. Surprised by her surroundings, she remembered the previous night and was wide awake in seconds.<p>

"Morning sunshine," Wade greeted her from the door, ready to leave.

"Are you seriously sneaking out on me?" Zoe asked, caught off-guard.

"You know, some people have to work early in the morning, so people like our Miss Doctor here can get her coffee," he answered slightly amused. "Which is waiting for you in the kitchen by the way," and with that, Wade was out of the door.

Zoe fell back into the pillows behind her, relieved to know that nothing had happened the night before, thinking about all the 'what if's' wandering through her mind.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you today?" Shelley asked Wade, whose mind was somewhere else.<p>

"Huh? Nothing."

"Sure. Zoe already messing with your head?"

"Zoe? I..."

"Yeah?" He heard a familiar voice right behind him. Turning around, he was looking into a pair of dark brown eyes, belonging to the woman he had just left half an hour ago.

"Wow. What are you doing here?" Wade asked out of surprise; he had thought that she would skip her daily visit to the Rammer Jammer today.

"Uhm... can I talk to you for a sec?" Zoe asked, not really sure how to handle the situation herself.

"Sure. Shelley, I'm taking my break!" He told the woman behind the bar, who was smiling with a spark of curiosity.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for last night." Zoe said, after they got outside.<p>

"Really Zoe, I didn't do anything." Wade answered, just wanting to be as close again as the night before.

"Exactly. Thanks for not instantly ripping my clothes off."

"As lovely as that just sounded, ..."

"Seriously Wade?" Zoe turned around, not exactly knowing what she had expected from the conversation; when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and turning her back around.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"You can't be serious for a second, can you?"

"Whoa, okay I have no idea where that attitude is coming from Miss New York City, nor what you want me to do right now."

"I just... I enjoyed last night, it was nice."

After staring at each other for more than just a moment, Zoe broke the silence, "Okay, just forget...".

Wade stopped whatever she wanted to say by placing his hands on her waist, moving her closer to him.


	3. Refreshing Temptation

_**A/N:** First of all... ahhhh thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm still a bit 'shocked' by the fact, that there are people who want to read what I write. So now on with chapter 3, the short part of a song in this chapter is taken from Duncan Townsend's "Lay Down", normally I'm not really a fan of songfic, but I think this is okay and I just thought it fit :) Have fun reading! _

* * *

><p>"Wade! We don't get paid to...," Shelley stopped yelling the moment she was out of the door, interrupting what was definitely not just a conversation.<p>

"Really?" Wade mumbled towards the sky, before he shot his co-worker a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, just come in asap okay? I'm about to get overrun," she stated, walking back into the Rammer Jammer.

"Look, I should go," Zoe said quietly.

"Okay," Wade responded dejectedly "see you tonight?".

Dread flickered through Zoe's eyes, "I'll call you," and with that she walked off towards the town center.

* * *

><p>She had slept at Wade's place. Because she wanted to. And he hadn't done anything too forward.<p>

She didn't know if she liked the feeling of Wade always being on her mind, hell she couldn't even characterize what exactly she was feeling. But the one thing she knew for sure, was that she hadn't felt this warm and comfortable inside for a long time.

Sinking into her hot bathtub, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the water while listening to her stereo.

_Stay round, stay round_

_Because I want you around me_

_Stay around till the walls cave in_

_And set a light on where you've been_

When the fuse blew, Zoe sighed, "of course this had to happen today".

"Sorry!" She heard Wade yelling over from his cabin.

'Oh please don't come over now', Zoe thought and to her own surprise, he didn't.

* * *

><p>Wade saw his door open when he walked back into the living room after a quick shower. He guessed that he had left his door open and walked over to close it, just as he caught a reflection from the corner of his eye.<p>

"Don't you think you should lock that door?" Zoe asked, standing in Wade's living room holding a bottle of Chardonnay Semillon.

"Zoe..," was his short answer, while he couldn't help himself scanning Zoe's figure, flattered by the black fabric of her dress.

"Nice dress," he smiled, fighting the urge to just walk over and get rid of it.

"Thanks," Zoe lightly smiled, "you have a bottle opener?"

"Sure, let me get this," Wade took the bottle and went into the kitchen.

The moment he was sure that Zoe could no longer see him, he relaxed against the wall and tried to calm down. He wouldn't screw this up, not again, not with Zoe.

Zoe sat down on the couch, noticing that her dress seemed even shorter than before.

"Here you go," he handed Zoe her glass and poured himself a vodka.

"Not a wine drinker, huh?" she asked, noticing that she'd never seen him drink wine.

"Not so much, but I don't mind you drinking it," he answered with a smile, clearly referring to that night, she ended playing Dixie with her butt.

"Do we really have to remember that night?"

"It's a fun memory, don't you think?"

"For you maybe, for me it was more like the embarrassment of the year."

Wade looked into her eyes finding a spark, he'd never seen before. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but knew as well, that he would have to make the first move.

Zoe was too unsure about her feelings for him to take the initiative.

Wade's hand wandered up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, letting his hand rest on her cheek for a moment longer than necessary.

She moved closer and closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2:** Please don't kill me? I'm already writing chapter 4 and... well you'll get want you want, sort of._


	4. Vibration

_**A/N:** I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm very, very sorry about that, but Uni and everything else going on right now is just too much for me. I honestly don't have anything written of chapter 5 yet, but I'll try to update asap. I hope you enjoy this chapter though ;P_

_[I'm sorry for any mistakes appearing in this, my laptop is acting up like a 9-year-old on a sugar rush right now :/] _

* * *

><p>The feeling of her soft lips meeting his in a demanding, yet sensitive way made the world around them vanish into thin air.<p>

Her hands rested on his arms while his hands moved her closer to him until there was no space left between them.

In need of air, Zoe pushed back for a second, searching for Wade's eyes just to find pure admiration.

"Wade, I need...," Zoe stumbled and Wade was caught off-guard.

"...to stop?" He asked, disappointment but also wonder swinging in his voice.

"...more wine."

"Sure," Wade was about to pour some wine into her glass, but Zoe took the bottle out of his hand.

Taking a sip straight from the bottle, she got up and started slowly walking over to the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a second?" Zoe answered Wade's puzzled look.

He just nodded, while Zoe was already halfway to the bathroom.

His head appeared to be a carousel of emotions he wasn't able to stop. He felt the need for music, or at least some instrumental background music.

Incubus' "Drive" had always given him some calm in moments like this one, but right in this moment, when he really needed it, it wasn't working as he hoped.

When Zoe came back into the living room, she noticed Wade sitting on the couch, playing along to the music coming from the stereo.

"I love that song," she said with what seemed to be a little bit too much enthusiasm for the situation.

Wade looked up, put the guitar aside and walked over to her smiling.

They moved closer to the rhythm of the song, light kisses turning into heated kisses, hands caressing each other's skin with an desire of pushing forward.

Wade was slowly moving them into his bedroom.

"Zoe...," he tried to speak to her - ask her if she really was okay with this.

"Shhhhh!" Zoe stopped him. She didn't want to think.

She just wanted to feel - feel his body, his hands, his lips driven by a newly uncovered passion.

He lowered her cautiously down onto the bed, the weight of his body only raising her excitement.

They were totally lost in the heat of the moment - their bodies pressed together, hands exploring what had yet to be freed from the clothes they were wearing.

The expression Wade found in Zoe's eyes caught him off-guard.

The vibration coming from her pocket and the effect it had on his own body probably left him with a similar expression.

"Sorry, I have to get that - I'm on call," Zoe reached for her phone.

Wade sat up, so Zoe could take the call, but he didn't stop caressing her skin with a wave of kisses.

"Sure, I'll be there in 15... I know, just cool it, I'll hurry!" Zoe couldn't be more annoyed by the fact that Magnolia Breeland, of all people, had burned herself while trying to cook.

She turned to Wade and found an expression she didn't expect - he looked understanding.

"It's okay, just go," Wade said and pressed a lingering kiss to Zoe's lips.

"I'll tell Lemon to take care of her sister, don't know how long it'll take though."

"Feel free to wake me," Wade answered with a whimsical smile.

* * *

><p>When Zoe returned from her medical "emergency" and opened the door to Wade's bedroom, she secretly hoped that he wasn't awake. Not that she didn't want to continue what they started before, but talking to the Breelands had been exhausting and she honestly just wanted to sleep. To her own relief, she found him sleeping - looking prodigiously attractive just lying there. She walked over after getting rid of her dress without thinking too much about it and got under the blanket.<p>

She felt his arm pulling her into him and rejoiced in the warmth coming from the body now snuggled against hers. Feeling his breath against her neck, she wrapped his arm tighter around her stomach.

"Tomorrow?" Zoe asked with half of the passion he got earlier that day.

"Hmmmhmmm," Wade answered, quietly approving of the status quo.

The next morning, Wade was woken up by the smell of coffee and was slightly disappointed, that Zoe had not just stayed in bed with him.

He got up and found her in the kitchen, scrambling eggs while wearing one of his shirts.

When Zoe realised that Wade was standing in the door frame - shirtless - she couldn't hide her smile.


End file.
